2 Women's Night of Passion
by jas10
Summary: Just a small fic i had to get off my chest. Elizabeth goes to Ana for advice on pleasing Will. ElizabethAnamaria slash
1. Default Chapter

Just to let you know, this is a one time thing, I just had to write this and get it of my chest.  
  
Elizabeth/Anamaria slash  
  
"Anamaria," Elizabeth whispered, "I'm marrying Will soon, and I really want to make him happy."  
  
"yeah?" Anamaria replied, moving closer.  
  
"And, well, I've been with another man before, (it's not proper to engage in those types of things out of wedlock).and so.."  
  
"So, you want me to show you the 'moves?'" Anamaria finished for her  
  
"I just don't want to seem inexperienced-" Elizabeth began, but was cut off by Ana's lips crushing onto her own. Elizabeth had, of course, kissed Will before, but it felt so different to be kissing another.  
  
Ana's hands roamed Elizabeth's body, and Elizabeth liked it. She kissed Ana back hungrily, and forced her own tongue into Ana's. Ana licked back, tracing Elizabeth's lips with her tongue, and then moving on to Elizabeth's face and neck.  
  
Ana pulled back, "Well, let's see what you've got," she said, and layed back on the bed to allow Elizabeth to do what she pleased.  
  
Elizabeth straddled Ana, letting the weight of her pelvis set on Ana's. Elizabeth ripped off Ana's shirt, and tossed it aside, leaving her breasts exposed.  
  
Elizabeth lunged forward onto Ana's chest, sucking and nipping at her breasts, which were dark and erect with pleasure. Ana unlaced Elizabeth's corset and pulled off her knickers, while Elizabeth hastily removed Ana's slacks.  
  
Both were naked now, and Elizabeth resumed her position above Ana. Ana placed both her hands on Elizabeth's breasts and massaged them gently, while Elizabeth did the same in return, all the while kissing each other. They moaned softly into each others mouths until Elizabeth broke the kiss, and sat up on Ana, and began humping up and down as if she were with Will, and Ana found this to be quite pleasurable. It turned her on immensely, and she felt both her and Elizabeth's genitals were wet with pleasure.  
  
Elizabeth stopped humping and licked her way down Ana's chest and onto her stomach. Ana's guided Elizabeth's head down lower, until Elizabeth's mouth was at Ana's vagina. Elizabeth didn't need telling twice. She plunged her tongue into Ana's genitals as Ana let out a loud moan of pleasure. Elizabeth's tongue moved about wildly inside of Ana, until final she emerged and licked Ana's whole body hungrily.  
  
Suddenly, Ana flung Elizabeth around so that Ana was now on top. Elizabeth smirked, and spread her legs anxiously. Ana moved down immediately, and suddenly, Elizabeth felt a pleasure so intense, she clutched the headboard of the bed, and moaned and gasped, taking in the sensation. Ana's head remained in between Elizabeth's thighs, while her hands roamed Elizabeth's hips and breasts.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Ana's back, and called out her name.  
  
Ana then came up to Elizabeth's face, and licked her mouth, cheeks, nose, and forehead. Then, she pulled Elizabeth down a little lower on the bed, and gave her a look that told Elizabeth she was going to show her something new. Ana turned so that Her head was down by Elizabeth's vagina, but her own was by Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth flung her tongue into Ana's vagina for a second time, while she felt the pleasure of Ana's being inside her own. This was pleasure beyond pleasure!  
  
Finally, Ana turned around, and lay closely next to Elizabeth, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other's sweaty bodies.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth," Ana murmured, "Will is going to be a very happy man," 


	2. Reply to Negative Reviews

I would just like to reply to all those who reviewed the one chapter of my fic. Most of those who reviewed thought that it was appalling. I have nothing against those of you who didn't like it- that is your opinion and I respect that. However, if you didn't like the story, why did you continue reading it in the first place? I don't want you to waste your time reading and reviewing it if you didn't like it, because it wastes my time as well.  
Also, I myself am a lesbian, so to me, the story wasn't disgusting, just smutty. Those of you against homosexuality please don't bother reading my story. One more thing, please don't call me names, it is dumb and immature. Those of you who reviewed negatively, I advise you to grow up, and maybe you should get a life, instead of reviewing my story if you think it's dumb. If you don't like it, don't read it. This concept is not very difficult to grasp!  
  
Thank you, airlelothwen, for your support. (  
  
~Jas 


End file.
